Anime Dating
by Mina Shelley
Summary: Everyone has an Anime character that they LIKE so with this story I will make your dreams come true.That's right this is your chance to date your favorite Anime character!This is under InuYasha because I'm sure most of you will pick someone from that show
1. Directions

Okeedoke. Hi everybody,

For this story I will make your dreams come true. Everyone has a beloved anime character and with this I will let you date your sweet heart. Send your requests via reviews and I will write. Just include this information:

Your name (nickname, pen name, real name, whatever makes you happy):

Boy or Girl (you not your date):

Date's name (anyone from Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, InuYasha, Pok'emon, Naruto, Fushigi Yugi, or Code Lyoko):

Season (spring, summer, fall, winter):

Date Location (example: forest, six flags amusement park, Wisconsin dells, ect. ect.):

What you will do on the date (example: ice skating, fishing, picnicking, getting drunk, ect. ect.):

What you will give them/what they will give you (example: flowers, chocolate, race cars, worms, ect. ect.):

I will choose my favorite and write those out.

Until then,

Soma X

P.S. Happy New Year!


	2. Sesshomaru & InuKa

__

**_#1 Sesshomaru and InuKa_**

* * *

Soma X: Well, Sesshomaru, looks like you're up first.

Fluffy: Ha! I told you I'd be first. Now, 100 yen. Pay up.

Inu: Shut up you-

Soma X: Now remember Sesshomaru, this fic is rated T so nothing funny.

Fluffy: I know. Whatever.

* * *

Fluffy: (magically appears at InuKa and Siane's house) I think this is the right address. (Knocks on door. Door opens to a half asleep InuKa.)

InuKa: Hallo. Oh! Sesshomaru! I didn't think you would actually come.

Fluffy: Is that why you're in pajamas?

InuKa: Oh yah. Umm . . . Would you give me a second. (closes door and reopens it dressed in signature cloth of thunder rat complete with Sotusiga and purple bandana.) Okeedoke let's go. You can drive right?

Fluffy: Of course.

InuKa: Then let's go. (opens garage and low and behold hidden in the darkness and camping supplies is a cherry red viper) Well, what are you waiting for? Get in.

Fluffy: (stares at car for about 27 minuets until InuKa finally drags him in. Sesshy then puts on full throttle and about 10 seconds later they arrive a lake somewhere.) omfg.

InuKa: Darn. I lost my bandana. Sesshomaru? Sesshy where are you?

Fluffy: (appears in two shakes of a lambs tail please excuse the farm humor with InuKa's bandana.) Here you are my sweet.

InuKa: Thank you so. Hey since we're at a lake why not go swimming. (throws of cloth of thunder rat to reveal . . . a matching swim suit)

Fluffy: I don't swim.

InuKa: Fine then we can skip to the kissing.

Fluffy: No.

InuKa: Well, I packed a picnic. How a bout that?

Fluffy: That depends. What did you pack?

InuKa: Ramen. (F.Y.I. That is a dog demon's one weakness)

Fluffy: Yes please!

InuKa: Okay. I'll give you what you want but first you have to give me what I want.

Fluffy: Soma X said and I quote, 'this fic is rated T so nothing funny'

InuKa: X? Does kissing count as something 'funny'?

Soma X: No, not at all. #1 normal kids see their parents do it every day. #2 It's too much fun to touchier Fluffy Puppy.

Fluffy: I told you not to call me that!

Soma X: Well, I'm writing this so you will do as you're told. Now, InuKa, he's all yours.

InuKa: YaY! 

The soft summer wind blows as Sesshy and InuKa get closer and closer. Just as their lips are about to meet Siane walks in.

Siane: Eww! Kissing! Gross!

InuKa: You'll understand when you're older, Siane. Sorry Sesshomaru, but I'd better get her home before she gets any ideas. You understand right?

Fluffy: Of course. Remember my sweet that you will always have my undying love. And can I keep the ramen?

InuKa: Of course you can. Good bye, Fluffy Puppy (trying not to laugh)

Fluffy: When you say it, it doesn't bother me. Now I must be off. (kisses InuKa before magically disappearing)

Siane: Kissing is gross.

InuKa: Like I said you'll understand when you're older.

* * *

Soma X: So how was you're date?

Fluffy: Who cares.

Soma X: This concludes the first of many dates on . . . **_ANIME DATING_** Next time it will be Alexis Rose (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) and Jason (the real world) Until then, this is Soma X signing out. Good night everybody!


	3. Alexis & Jason

_**#2 Alexis and Jason**_

Soma X: YAY! I finally did another chapter. Like I promised this time it's Alexis Rose and Jason. (does happy dance) Alexis I knew it wouldn't be long before someone picked you. Don't worry we'll chain up Jaden and Zane.

Alexis: Thanks.

Soma X: Well, aren't you leaving?

Alexis: I just need to get something.

Soma X: (rolls eyes) _Humans._

Sesshomaru: You got that right.

Soma X: Shut-up, Sesshomaru. You had plenty of time to talk last time.

InuYasha: Ha ha!

Soma X: InuYasha you be quiet too.

InuYasha: You gonna make me?

Soma X: Kagome! InuYasha's bothering me!

InuYasha: No. Not that.

Kagome: InuYasha, Sit Boy!

InuYasha: (tons of cursing and swearing)

Alexis: I'm back!

Soma X: Finally! Now, I said this to Sesshy last time and I'm saying it to you now: This fic is rated T so no funny business. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. We'll send Alexis out now.

* * *

Alexis: (magically appears in front of Jason on a cliff in the moon light) What's with the chain saw and hockey mask? (sorry Jason it was just too funny) 

Jason: Oh! Woops! (throws stuff off the cliff) Sooooooooo, how's it goin'?

Alexis: You've never done this before, have you?

Jason: Is it really that obvious?

Alexis: Do you want an honest answer?

Jason: No. Not really.

Alexis: Oh look! There's a train coming! Watch this. (throws rock at the train and lands in the coal-holder-thingy) Beat that.

Jason: All right. (picks up a rock and throws it into the train's funnel) Good enough for ya'?

Alexis: Nice shot. You're-

Jason: Hit the dirt! (drags Alexis to the ground to avoid the explosion)

Alexis: You saved my life.

Jason: Aw. It was nothing. Hey. Do you here something.

Alexis: Oh no. Don't tell me they forgot to tie up the tennis guy too.

Soma X: Sorry Alexis.

Tennis Guy: My dear Alexis, I have come to make you mine.

Alexis: Don't you get it! I don't like you!

Jason: Don't worry Alexis I'll take care of this clown. I challenge you to a duel. Winner gets Alexis.

Alexis: Not again.

Tennis Guy: I accept.

Jason & Tennis Guy: Let's duel!

Jason: (20 minuets later) Now, Dark Magician (Soma X: my favorite card), attack his life points directly!

Tennis Guy: No not again!

Jason: That's game. Now get lost.

Alexis: Thanks Jason. (lip-lock) Wow you kiss a lot better than Sires.

Jason: What!

Alexis: Nothing. Well I have to leave now. Oh! I almost forgot! (digs through pocket) Here. (hands a small package wrapped in blue paper to Jason)

Jason: (unwraps package) A Thousand Eyes Restrict! How'd you get this? They don't even make this card anymore. (I know they do but it's called a fan**_fiction_** for a reason)

Alexis: You'd be surprised what you can get when you're an Obelisk Blue. (magically disappears)

Jason: Thanks Alexis.

* * *

Soma X: So, how'd it go. 

Alexis: It was wonderful. When do I get to see him again?

Soma X: Most likely never.

Alexis: Well I'm sure I'll get over it. (runs to room crying)

Soma X: _Humans._

Sesshomaru: That's right.

Soma X: Shut up Sesshomaru.

InuYasha: Yah, Shu up Sessheomareyui.

Kagome: InuYasha . . . InuYasha, are you drunk!

Soma X: Ha ha! Inu-chan's a happy drunk!

InuYasha: (falls to the floor still happy-go-lucky)

Soma X: Well, that's all for this time. Next time it'll be Michelle and Naraku. Boy, will this be fun. And before I forget, I'll try and update this at least once a week. G'day!


	4. Naraku & Michelle

**_#3 Michelle and Naraku_**

**Soma X:** Yay! Number three. I'm really happy today 'cause I just got a AA (2 A's and a little star) on DDR in light mode on this really tricky song with a super distracting background. Besides I suffered a severe karate accident. See I was trying to do a back-kick, since I have only a few weeks till my test, and I tripped. It wasn't pretty. So anyway now I can hardly walk so why not work on my stories. Today we have HONEST CRITIC's sis's friend, Michelle, who is going out with the guy we all love to hate: Naraku! Hey! Where is Naraku anyway?

**Kagura:** Upstairs . . . with his sake.

**Soma X: **His date is at a bar. What's he doing getting drunk now?

**Kanna: **Don't know. Don't care.

**Soma X:** Isn't Kagura supposed to be the one that hates him?

**Kanna:** Who said I hated him?

**Soma X: **Well the fact that you don't care about him. He could be dead for all we know.

**Kagura: **Trust me if he was dead or in any kind of danger for that matter we'd know.

**Soma X: **Whatever just somebody go get him before he does something I'll regret. Kohaku, why don't you go?

**Kohaku: **Of course.

**Soma X: **That kid has always creped me out.

**Kagura: **Why are you telling me?

**Soma X:** I have a better question: why am I talking to you? You're just Naraku's spawns. Why do I care what you think?

**Kagura:** Well you're just some messed up half-breed crime against nature.

**Soma X: **Well you're a clump of flesh.

**Kagura: **You're a failure at basketball.

**Soma X: **Like you could do better.

**Kagura: ** I can.

**Soma X: **Ugh! Where's Kohaku with Naraku?

**Kohaku: **Right here.

**Soma X: **Finally . . . Now Naraku this is rated **T **for a reason. If I find out that this girl is pregnant after this chapter you will regret it.

**Naraku:** Yah. Sure. Whatever.

**Soma X:** I'm serious.

**Naraku: **I know. I'm going to a bar right?

**Soma X: **Yah.

**Naraku: **Perfect.

**Soma X:** Naraku, what are you planning?

**Naraku: **(disappears)

**Naraku: **(reappears in the bar) Where's this Michelle person?

**Michelle: **Over here!

**Naraku: **You're _way_ cuter than half the girls I've dated!

**Michelle: **How many is that exactly?

**Naraku: **27.

**Michelle: **Well, I like you too.

**Naraku:** When's Karaoke Night?

**Random Person: **Friday!

**Naraku: **Perfect. What night could be better than Friday the 13th? (Some one tosses him a microphone and music starts to play) This one's for you Michelle.

_There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything  
About me_

_Give me a dance floor  
Give me a dj  
Play me a record  
Forget what they say  
Cause I need to go  
I need to getaway tonight_

_I put my makeup on a saturday night  
I try and make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok_

_Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight_

_The cities restless  
It's all around me  
People in motion  
Sick of all the same routines  
And they need to go  
They need to get away  
Tonight_

_I put my makeup on a saturday night  
I try and make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok_

_Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight_

_People all around you  
Everywhere that you go  
People all around you  
They don't really know you  
Everybody watching like it's some kind of show  
Everybody's watching  
They don't really know you now  
(They don't really know you)  
(They don't really know you)  
And forever_

_Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go_

_Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere  
I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight_

(the music ends and Naraku jumps down off the bar stand) So . . . Wa'd'jou think.

**Michelle: **Naraku, I love you. Here have some beer.

**Naraku: **YaY! (38 gallons later) And then in forth grade, when we started reading the Harry Potter books, I found a purple rock and told this kid, Joshua, that it was the Sorcerer's Stone and the sold it to him for thirty bucks. (nearly falls off the bar stool)

**Michelle: **OMG! O Naraku you're so funny.

**Naraku: **Hey! What time is it?

**Michelle:** Half-past 10.

**Naraku:** O shit that means I have to leave. Before I go I want you to have this. (hands over a fragment of the Shikon no Tama)

**Michelle: **What am I supposed to do with this?

**Naraku: **You're smart. You'll figure something out. I stole it off that bastard InuYasha the other day. If you keep it they'll never complete the jewel. Also, this way we'll always be connected. Well, see you later. (disappears)

**Michelle: **See you again.

**Soma X: **So what happened?

**Naraku: **I got drunk.

**Soma X: **I expected nothing less. Well next time will be animefreak62 and InuYasha because she's my #1 fan. After that will be Hitomi and Seto Kaiba but don't expect me to be nice. I'm not Kaiba's biggest fan. Anyway then it will be who ever I get the most reviews from. Once I get your requests in you have to review the other chapters so I know you humans aren't just a bunch of conceded bakas. I have a lot of requests so don't get you're hopes up. Unless I already mentioned you don't expect to see yours up anytime soon. 5 pages single-spaced on Microsoft Word and 9 double.

G'day!


	5. Animefreak62 & InuYasha

_**#4 Animefreak62 & InuYasha**_

**Soma X:** I don't feel like typing a lot today. So I'm going to abbreviate everyone's names Okeedoke. By the way I was going to post this on St. Valentines day but Microsoft word wasn't working and once I fixed it, which took about two weeks on its own, the file got lost so I had to re-type it. (and you can just imagine what a nightmare that was. And I didn't finish until a few days ago because of homework, sprig break, family problems, and more testing in karate. (I'm an orange belt now by the way) That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. I'm still having computer problems so if this isn't posted for a few more weeks it's not my fault.

**Soma X - smx**

**Animefreak62 -af62**

**Naraku - naku**

**InuYasha - inu**

**Sesshomaru - sesshy**

**Random People - rmpe**

**smx: **(still arguing from last time) Why Hillary Duff! Why! You could have sung any song by any artist but you chose her!

**naku: **Don't be a hater. Besides, I was drunk.

**smx: **That's not true! You didn't get drunk until after you started singing! By the way, InuYasha, it's your turn this time around.

**naku: **Ah, but you forget. While you were all down here being idiots I was upstairs getting drunk.

**Smx: **Why you! (pile drives Naraku)

**inu: **Ha, Ha Sesshomaru! I told you I'd get picked!

**sesshy:** Well it took long enough._ Good luck . . ._

**inu: **What do you mean!

**sesshy: **You're going with someone whose name is anime_freak_62. But I'm sure you'll have_ loads _of fun.

**inu:** Sesshomaru, you-

**smx:** Inu, shut up. Here. (tosses a box at him)

**inu:** What am I supposed to do with this!

**smx:** You'll know.

**inu:** What do you- hey wait! (disappears)

**sesshy:** Aren't you going to warn him about the whole **T** thing?

**smx:** I know what I'm doing. Trust me.

**inu:** Hellooooooooo? Anime-person, where are youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?

**af62:** Here I am!

**inu:** Kami! Could you be any louder!

**af62:** Sure. You wanna see?

**inu:** No!

**af62:** Awwwww. You're mean. I'm leaving. (walks away)

**inu:** Finally!

**smx:** Look what you did! Inuyasha, she was my #1 fan!

**inu:** Keh! What do I care!

**smx:** Oh, you're gonna care, or so help me . . .

**inu:** Okay, okay. So what do you want me to do?

**smx:** I don't know! Why are you asking me? You'll think of something. Be creative. Think of her as Kagome or Kikyo. (says Kikyo like it's poison) Trust me you'll know.

**inu:** **_flash back_**

_**smx:** Inu, shut up. Here. (tosses a box at him)_

_**inu:** What am I supposed to do with this!_

_**smx:** You'll know._

**inu:** I've got it! (runs off)

**Back at the Mansion**

**sesshy:** What do you think he's going to do?

**naku:** Kami knows. . . You know what I've been wondering?

**sesshy:** No, what?

**naku:** How come we can see and hear what's going on even though were not there?

**smx:** The two of you are witnessing something greater than any magic . . . television and surveillance cameras.

**naku:** Well how come you can talk to us when we're gone?

**smx:** Because I not only had tracking devises implanted in each and everyone of you, but miniature walkie-talkies as well. (pulls normal size walkie-talkie out of pocket)

**sesshy + naku:** Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

**Back on Inu's Date**

**inu:** (finds anime62 crying by a river and tosses a small box at her) Happy St. Valentines Day.

**af62:** (surprised at the box that had just landed in her lap) what's this?

**inu:** Just open it.

**af62:** (opens box) Yeah! Rameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn!

**inu:** (covers ears)

**af62:** Thanks Inu-chan! (kisses him)

**inu:** (blushes three shades of red)

**Mansion**

**sesshy:** (rolling around on the floor laughing)

**naku:** (rolling around on the floor in a drunken frenzy)

**smx:** (sweat drops) I'm surrounded by ijets. (notices inu rematerialize in the room) So how was it?

**inu:** I'm never doing that again.

**smx:** Guess again! Some people who are not members of fanfiction named kat, Rebecca, maxjudocat, and someone named Kyo whose pen name is Kikyo is stupid and will die still want to go out with you.

**inu:** oh great!

**sesshy:** (still rolling around on the floor laughing)

**smx:** You shouldn't be laughing fluffy. There are 3 people wanting a shot at you! And honestly, it will be very entertaining.

**sesshy:** Excellent. (says it sarcastically)

**smx:** Hey, where's Naraku?

**inu:** And where's my booze!

**smx:** Oh no! Not again! (runs out of room so fast it rivals Koga's speed)

**sesshy:** well on behalf of X I guess I have to do it, that's it for this time. See you next time on anime dating. G'day. Yuck! I suddenly feel the need to brush my fangs.

**inu:** What's with the half-breed's Australian accent any way? I didn't know Soma was Australian.

**smx:** (yelling from upstairs while trying to take beer bottles from Naraku)I'm not.

**inu:** Then why do you talk with an Australian accent?

**smx:** How the hell should I know! Besides the nice readers want to get back to their lives but they can't do that until they review. And they can't review until they've read the whole chapter so . . . G'day everybody!


End file.
